Deciding My Heart
by Silver Akuma Kitsune
Summary: OneShot Inuyasha is having a problem deciding who his true love is. Kagome? Or Kikyou? Written for a friend. DON'T OWN INUYASHA! forgot to put it in story...


**Deciding My Heart**

Long white hair flowed in the direction of the wind as matching ears twitched once in a while. A red attire made from a fire rat covered the owner. His mind was filled with confusion, his heart equally confused. Fifty year ago, he would've known the answer to his problem, but it was different now. He didn't have two women with the same soul back then. He didn't have to choose between two people he love.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" he replied with a growl. He didn't feel like dealing with the monk right now. "If you have nothing to say, leave." His sensitive ears heard a soft sigh. Lately, he had been brooding a lot more than usual. Inuyasha knew his friends were worried about him, but he needed this time alone and hoped the monk would leave soon.

"You've been quiet. Is there something I can assist you with?"

"No. Just leave." Another sigh was heard, then, footsteps. Amber slitted eyes stared at the distance in front. He never thought this would happen. Even though his life was bad before, he could deal with it. There was only loneliness and teasing, nothing else. Nothing he had to bother with. "What have I done to deserve this?" he muttered under his breath. He had never truly done something horrible enough to give him such a turmoiled mind.

The breeze picked up and Inuyasha's long hair blew violently with the wind. Amber orbs closed as he tried to listen to what his heart was trying to tell him. It was distant, the small voice that he knew would solve his problems, but it refused to speak louder. Inuyasha was frustrated.

"Inuyasha?" what was it now! Can't the understand that he wants to be left alone! Especially someone who is part of his problem right now! It was hard enough alone, but now with someone who is making him feel so lost and frustrated, it was _impossible._

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Well, you've been really quiet lately an-"

"Say something the monk hadn't said yet,"his patience was running thin. A few more pokes and he was going to blow.

"Inuyasha! We're all worry about you! Can't you see that! What's wrong! Tell me... please?" in the half dog demon's ears, her voice sounded desperate and concerned. 'Concerned... Kikyou used to always be concerned about me. I had wanted to become human then, so I wouldn't be teased for being right in the middle.' A full demon now, that is what he wants to be. To kill Naraku and get his revenge. It was that Hell demon's fault that he was in this position. If it weren't for him, Kikyou would've been his and he wouldn't have to decide whether to be with Kagome or not. Yes, it was all his fault. "Inuyasha?" the half demon snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kagome's worried look. "Are you alright?"

"Feh! Why wouldn't I be?" Other than the fact that he was conflicting with himself, he added in his mind. He heard Kagome sigh, much like Miroku's. "Kagome? Can you just... leave me alone right now?" his voice was soft, very unlike him, but he was willing to do anything to have his time to himself, alone. Another sigh was heard and Kagome, too, left. Alone, did he truly want to be alone? To deal with this difficult problem, could he do it alone?

The day passed fairly quickly and night fell. He was restless as he continued to think of pros and cons about both Kagome and Kikyou. Was it possible for him to have both? Was there anyone stopping him? By doing this, he knew Kagome and Kikyou would never like it. They would force him to choose. Suddenly, it seemed darker, the air was thicker. Inuyasha was suddenly alert. Was was going on? A scream cut through the thick air like knife on hot butter. He knew that voice. Kagome! He stood up and flitted off to the direction in which his companions had set camp. What he saw there was Miroku and Sango in a defensive stance, staring at... Naraku! 'Oh god... Kagome!' Inuyasha looked angrily at Naraku who held one of the only thing he held dear to him. With an evil chuckle, Naraku slowly faded away with the reincarnation of priestess Kikyou. Inuyasha rushed to the disappearing forms, trying to stop the demon from leaving with Kagome, but the attempt was futile. He swiped the air that had returned to normal as soon as Naraku left.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as loud as he could, as if he could get his voice to reach wherever Kagome was. He slowly crouched. This can't be happening to him. Can't! Can't! _Can't!_ Naraku had stolen too many things from him already. He _wasn't_ going to let Kagome disappear just like that. Inuyasha was determined to find Kagome and bring her back. Back into his arms where he can keep an eye on her. Unknown to Inuyasha, his heart was projecting its voice louder to his mind. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo. Stay here. I'm going to find Kagome and I don't want the three of you to interfere or get yourself taken as well.

"Inuyasha! We can help you defeat Naraku."

"Yeah!"

No he wasn't going to let them, not this time. Especially not Shippo, he would only get in the way. They have tried to defeat Naraku together a few times, but it only resulted in them getting hurt. No point trying the same strategy again. If he was going to fight Naraku this time, he was going to do it alone, risking his own life and _only_ his own. He'll try to get Kagome back, even if it meant his death. He had lived too long already, even though he was considered young in demon age, he felt old. Some things that he wasn't suppose to experience at his age had made him older.

Ignoring his friend's protests, Inuyasha flitted off, making sure couldn't find him before beginning his own search. He used his nose and began sniffing the air and ground, trying to seek out and scent of Naraku or Kagome. It was no use. Soon, he was tired from the lack of sleep. He rested under a tree for the rest of the night and woke up a few hours later, resuming his search. Day after day. Night after night. Inuyasha searched on, not caring much about his health. His only thought were of Kagome and _only_ Kagome. Louder and louder his heart spoke.

"Kagome... where are you?" Inuyasha pitifully whispered. The separation had already been weeks and there was no clue at all. Naraku and Kagome seemed to have just banished from the face of the earth.

"Is that human girl really that important to you?" Inuyasha' head snapped to the direction of the voice. Naraku's incarnation, the wind demon, was leaning against a tree trunk with her fan open. "Is this going to break you? What do you see in that human girl?" Inuyasha felt a growl rip from his throat as Kagura insulted the one he cared so much.

"Kagura, you know where Kagome is, don't you?"

"What if I do? What are you going to do about it?" the wind demoness' voice was lined with arrogance. "If you kill me now. You'll _never_ know where your precious Kagome is." Kagura smirked at the frustrated look upon his face. How could he let Kagome slip out of his sight like that? All because he was stupid enough to dismiss her back then. Perhaps this wasn't Naraku's fault. Perhaps it was his own. If he was never born, his mother wouldn't be so sad. Kikyou would never have fallen in love and died. Naraku would never have had the chance the kill her. Kagome would never have discovered so much in the feudal era. She would've gone back if it wasn't for him. All his fault. The time for blaming others had ended, there was only himself to blame now. Even so, he was more determined than ever to find Kagome and fix his mistakes.

"Kagura, you better tell me or I _will_ end your life. Your threat does not apply to me if you live and do not tell me," Inuyasha's voice was dark, his amber eyes reflecting how he felt. The wind demoness took a step back, noticing the look she was receiving.

"Alright..." she whispered. She suddenly knew that coming here wasn't the best idea she had., especially with such a powerful half dog demon so angry and determined. "I'll tell you where the human girl is, but Naraku will not hand her to you. You'll probably lose your life trying to save her. Are you still willing to-" Kagura's speech was immediately cut off after Inuyasha knew what she was getting at.

"Of course I am willing! I'll give my life for her safety any time!" Inuyasha shouted at the surprised demoness. Never had she seen such determination toward love, especially from a demon, half demon or not.

How could she even _question_ his love for _his_ Kagome! Hadn't he showed his determination before! And yet, there she was thinking that just because his own life was on the line, he wouldn't save her. How could she! But then again, she _did_ say she was going to tell him the whereabouts of Kagome. She was probably scared of him. Yes, he can smell _and_ sense the fear radiating off of the wind demoness. He could feel her watching him nervously at the very moment, waiting to see if he was going to attack her. No, he wasn't going to do that, as long as he was willing to cooperate.

"Kagura, tell me where Kagome is _now!_" the mistress of the wind nodded and began to tell Inuyasha the direction. Once she was finished, Inuyasha hurried to where he was apointed, ignoring the shouts from Kagura to be careful. It was odd, but he didn't want to think about such a pointless thing now. It took the dog demon a day and a night before reaching his destination. The miasma in the area was immense. Inuyasha quickly flitted off to the entrance the the castle. The castle which had belonged to a wealthy lord who was probably murdered by Naraku. "What is this place...!"

Inuyasha looked around and saw mirrors everywhere. Mirrors! Why would Naraku have so many mirrors in a castle... Scratch that... Why would be have mirrors _at all_! This was ridiculous, a castle full of mirrors? He shook his head, focusing back on his rescue mission. 'Kagome. Kagome. Kagome! Don't get distracted.' With that thought, he continued his way through the castle. The mirrors never seemed to cease as they lined against walls and suspended on ceilings. Finally, Inuyasha found the throne room. He looked and saw Kagome unconscious in the Hell demon's arms who was sitting on the throne.

"Welcome, Inuyasha," Naraku's baboon outfit was absent as he gave the half demon a smirk. "You know, this human girl does look a lot like priestess Kikyou. And you know that Onigumo had once loved her." Naraku looked at Inuyasha, waiting to see if the dog demon knew what he was implying. "And this girl would make a good replacement. She can be my queen here. And we shall rule the planet." Inuyasha shook with rage. Kagome was his! _Only_ his! He was going to make Naraku pay for taking _his_ Kagome. He was going to shred him to pieces with his very own claws.

Without saying a word, Inuyasha charged at Naraku as the Hell demon threw Kagome carelessly on to the stone floor. The half demon slashed at Naraku, but he moved to the side and dodged the blow that would've been the end of him. Again and again, Inuyasha attempted to slash Naraku with his claws, but he soon unsheathed his Tetseiga and began to use his wind scar. What ever the mirror is made of, it made the wind scar bounce off the surface and back to Inuyasha. What was going on! Is that why Naraku had the mirrors placed everywhere in the castle? To try and use his attack against himself? Oh, Naraku had something else in store for the use of the mirrors and he was going to surprise Inuyasha right now.

With a small mutter from the Hell demon, the mirrors shone brightly, blinding the half demon. Inuyasha shield himself with the Tetseiga as a harsh wind erupted. When all died down, an oddly shaped creature was in every mirror reflection. Inuyasha heightened his guard. What in seventh Hell _is_ that thing! One one reflection the body bulged in the middle, another it was wavy. If Inuyasha recalled right, this had not happen when he walked by the mirrors. He had looked perfectly normal, but then... Why does this creature look so odd inside it? Before he could come up with a conclusion, something hit him on the back. Inuyasha quickly turned around. The creature was grinning deviously. Another hit and he immediately thought it was either there were a lot of these weirdly shaped creatures or it was moving so fast it seemed like it wasn't moving at all. Or was there only one while all the other are reflections of that single creature? He had no time to decide when he was hit continuously. Inuyasha tried to shield himself with the Tetseiga once more, but he couldn't protect all 360 degrees around him.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. He ignored all the hits around him and smashed one of the mirrors in front of him. He continued this until half of the mirrors in the throne room was destroyed. Inuyasha tried to shield himself with the Tetseiga once more, but he couldn't protect all 360 degrees around him.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. He ignored all the hits around him and smashed one of the mirrors in front of him. He continued this until half of the mirrors in the throne room was destroyed.

Naraku was leaning against the stone wall near Kagome, who was still unconscious, and smirked as deviously as the creature he manipulated. When will that half demon ever learn?

Inuyasha continued to insanely destroy mirrors, his mind completely focused into saving Kagome, he didn't think of a more logical way to win. By the time there was only a few more mirrors left, the half demon as left with more bruises and cuts he can count. Panting with exhaustion, Inuyasha look toward Kagome for a mere second, before feeling himself getting hit again. The dog demon staggered forward from the force. This was stupid, but his Kagome- centered mind clouded his other thoughts. Inuyasha took a deep breath, let out a growl of frustration, and charged at the rest of the mirrors at stood leaning against the cold wall. When they were destroyed, Inuyasha heard clapping. It was Naraku. What was he planning?

"Very good Inuyasha, now one more challenge for you," Naraku walked over to a door he didn't notice that was near the throne. He opened it at Inuyasha's eyes widened. Dressed in a white yukata and red hakama, his old lover was tied up on a cross. "Who will you choose? Will it be the human girl or the priestess? Perhaps neither? Perhaps you don't love them as much as you thought." Inuyasha swallowed harshly, suddenly feeling his mouth dry.

How was he going to decide? Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, then Kikyou. Inuyasha tried to attack Naraku and save himself from deciding, but the Hell demon flitted over to Kagome and held her delicate throat in his hands. The half demon stopped in his tracks after trying to attack Naraku again.

No. No. _No! _Inuyasha continued to have his inner turmoil as Naraku squeezed Kagome's throat. 'God please, no.' He couldn't live without Kagome. He just _couldn't!_ Finally, he realized. It was Kagome he truly wanted. It didn't matter if Kikyou was once his lover. Kikyou was the person he had loved. Kagome was the one he is in love with. But could he really just sacrifice Kikyou like that? She was already dead, wasn't she? He wasn't sure if he can just let Kikyou die again.

Just as Inuyasha thought he was going to go crazy, the door burst open and his friends stood with weapons ready. The half demon was surprised. Were they really going to risk their lives to help him?

"If you think Kagome is only precious to you. You'll mistaken, Inuyasha!" The dog demon grinned to himself. He and Kagome had good friends. Ones that he wasn't going to let go of. Together, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and himself were going to defeat Naraku, even if it was just for a moment.

Naraku wasn't expecting his friends to come along. He knew Inuyasha was going to drive his friends away sooner or later before coming here, but they came right back. Before he knew it, he was wounded greatly. Naraku glared and disappeared to safety.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha held his chosen lover close to him, unaware of the look he was getting from Kikyou. The sadness in her eyes. Miroku and Sango untied the depressed priestess from the pole and she left them alone, walking solemnly out the castle.

Inuyasha felt a single tear fall from his eyes and it hit Kagome's face softly. Was she going to wake up? He wouldn't be able to live without her. Wouldn't! "Inuyasha?" The soft voice of his lover was unmistakable. Inuyasha didn't say a word, instead, he held her closer to him. "Inuyasha... You're crushing me." the half demon loosened his grip a bit. "Inuyasha... I'm alright. Don't worry."

"Kagome... I was so scared..." then he stopped and broke away, dropping Kagome on to the hard stone floor. "Don't ever be stupid enough to get captured again!" And soon, a typical argument rose. Sango and Miroku, along with Shippo and Kirara, walked away shaking their heads.

When they left, Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing and shared a sweet kiss. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

One- shot written for my friend upon request.


End file.
